The hospitality industry is constantly searching for ways to better utilize space. The economics is simple. The more square footage of useable space, the more revenue. The inventors of the present application have identified areas of space that are currently “wasted” in many environments and have developed structural systems that effectively turn unused spaces into revenue producing machines.